A CassonFree Day
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: Michael's point of view in the scene in Forever Rose when Rose tells him about Buttercup and the aftermarth.


It started off as a normal day

It started off as a normal day. Another depressing Casson-free day. I hate those days because it meant I won't see little Rosie-Pose early morning dropping off roses. It meant I won't hear the broken strumming of Indigo's guitar or Saffy's and Sarah's constant chatting. It meant I won't get to admire Rose or Eve's latest art work. And no one would be there to say 'Michael Darling'.

But then there was this strange booking. Someone insisted on being taught by me and I know I'm not _that _good of a driver instructor. I suspected a Casson someone. It sounded like one of their dodgy plans.

So I sat there in my car, half-hoping it was one of them, half-hoping that I was wrong because I don't need another heartbreak. The door opened and someone chucked a bag in and slipped into the seat. I turned and saw the small familiar girl who I missed so much.

Before I could open my mouth to lecture or greet her (I haven't quite made my mind up) she cried out joyfully "oh Michael, oh Michael, I haven't seen you for ages"

I wanted to pull her in a hug and tell her how much I missed her. But if I did that I'll get pulled back in and get hurt even more.

"I knew there was something fishy about that booking" I said firmly "out you get!" it was the best for us both. Rose lets herself get hurt easily and I can't risk hurting the young girl I see as a sister.

"I brought you a Christmas present" she said as if I haven't spoken (something she did quite often) "it's the same as Caddy's only a different picture so you can think of her when you look at it, and she'll be the same, thinking of you"

I do not need a picture of Caddy so I can think of her; I have a hard enough time trying to forget her. And I am certain Caddy never wants to speak to me again.

"I'm taking you home, put your seatbelt on"

"No, not yet. I've got to tell you something" she exclaims. No doubt it was about Caddy, something I can't know because it will only get me hurt.

"Leave it please, Rose" I said reaching over and strapping her in. because I know she won't do it, she is the most stubborn girl I have ever met. I started the engine and pulled away from the kerb "there's nothing left to say"

"Just let me tell you about Buttercup!" she shouts

I yawned; I should have known it was something to do with an animal.

"Because she's at the Zoo and I think you ought to know"

"Poor old Buttercup" I said "I am absolutely not getting involved" I looked over at her and saw how pale and worried she looked. Rose always was pale but she never looked so worried before. "Now what's the matter with you?" I snap

"Oh Michael!" she wails "what if you get another girlfriend or something or even got married to someone oh what will happen to Buttercup and Caddy then would you tell me if you had?"

What? Honestly that makes no sense. Why would I being with someone else have an effect on a Zoo animal? I got out of the car and stormed off to the passenger door throwing it open for her. "Yes, Rose. I would tell you if I had"

She smiles properly. That welcoming smile she gave me every time she saw me, she then threw her arms round me and hugged me tightly and I hugged back. "She said not to tell you" she said quietly I pulled back and let her get out of the car "oh Michael, I wish Caddy married you instead of not marrying that prat she didn't."

Yes so did I, it was horrible to hear about Alex but at least she told me.

"So do I" I said to her before getting back into my car. As I drove away Rose's words echoed through my head. They made no sense at all. Why would a animal factor in a relationship between me and another woman?

Later that night I had a dream. In that dream a girl with Caddy's golden hair skipped towards me, she stopped and looked up at me. She had my eyes.

"Daddy?" she asks

Before I can deny it another voice echoes down the street. "Buttercup!" a familiar blonde woman was running down the street.

"Caddy?" I whispered

And then I woke up. And Rose's words echoed through my mind. And everything made sense. Once again Caddy's habit of running away when scared had kicked in. ten, eleven months the most since I have seen her. My daughter would be two months old. She should have told me.

I got up and threw some clothes on, picking up my keys; there was something I had to do. But to do it I needed to see Rose and pick something up.

She was already at school. I stood there waiting for her impatiently it took a while but then I saw her walking down the street with her friends. I walked up to her and said "it has taken me twenty four hours to work out what you were talking about yesterday. Have you still got that ring Rosie-Pose?"

"What ring?" her friends chorused

But Rose ignored them "of course I have still got it" she exclaimed as if I just asked a stupid question "wait and I will bring it. I have put it away in a very safe place" she then ran off with her friends shortly behind her.

I tapped my foot impatiently when she came running down waving the box in her hand. I took it from her and gave her a quick hug.

"Wish me luck" I said jumping into my car and driving off as quickly I could.

She was sitting in the ticket booth. Making my job easier, her back was turned and cooing noises could be heard. I tapped on the glass window.

"Yes how can I-" she froze when she saw me

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I demanded

"Should have known that Rose would tell you" she grumbled "never could keep a secret that girl." She sighed "Michael…I didn't want you to be caged up"

"No, _you _didn't want to be caged up" I snapped "but I would have and do want our daughter"

"Daughter?" she said with a confused expression on her face

"Buttercup" I snapped

She bent down and picked up a bundle "Michael, meet Carlos Michael Casson your _SON"_

"My…my son" I whispered

She nodded "want to hold him?"

I nodded slowly and she let me in to the ticket booth. I stared down at the baby I held in my arms, he looks like me. I have a son. Life seemed a little more brighter. I slipped a hand in my pocket and pulled out the box. "I've been meaning to ask you" I said casually trying not to let my nerves get the better of me "Cadmium dear, will you marry me?"

"Michael I don't want you asking me because of Carlos" she said sadly.

I ignored her and flicked open the box showing her what was in it.

"Is that…?"

"I never sold it" I said "I gave it to Rose. I was going to ask you when we got back"

"You waited all this time…for me?"

"I would have waited forever" I vowed

"Then yes, yes I will marry you" she said smiling brightly beneath her tears.

I pulled her in for a kiss when someone tapped on the glass window and coughed. I turned to see an amused mother and I smiled back at her sheepishly.

I have gotten rather used to this kind of embarrassment when I met the Cassons.

I will never have a Casson-free day ever again.

Life is definitely better.


End file.
